deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Peshmerga
The Peshmerga are the military forces of the autonomous region Iraqi Kurdistan, which is unofficially divided between units loyal to the two major parties in Iraqi Kurdistan, the Democratic Party of Kurdistan and the Patriotic Union of Kurdistan, though both parties are loyal to the central government of Iraqi Kurdistan. Kurdish forces have been fighting for independence for over a century, first from the British and Turks in the early 20th century, and later against the governments of Iraq, Iran, Syria, and Turkey, however, the term peshmerga was not coined until the mid-20th century. The Kurds briefly established the "Republic of Mahabad" under Mustafa Barzani in Western Iran from 1946-1947, but were defeated Iranian forces and British air powers. Barzani, however, continued to lead the Kurdish resistance, which was defeated in a war with Iraq in 1975. Disagreements between Barzani and rival Kurdish leader Jalal Talabani led to the division between the DPK and PUK. During the aftermath of the 1988 Iran-Iraq War, the Kurds again rose up, only to be brutally suppressed by Saddam Hussein's Baath Party using air strikes and chemical weapons. This led the establishment of a "no-fly zone" over Iraqi Kurdistan by US-led NATO forces. After the Gulf War in 1991, tensions between Talabani and Mustafa Barzani's son, Masoud, broke out in to a civil war which lasted until 1998. Battle vs. Libyan National Liberation Army (by SPARTAN 119) Lybian NLA: Peshmerga: A Lybian NRA technical drives towards a desert mountain range somewhere in the Middle East, At the foot of the range is a force of Peshmerga forces. The technical spots the Peshmerga and tries to return and report their positions, but the Peshmerga open fire on the improvised vehicle. The gunner on the technical returns fire with the mounted Browning M3 machine gun, cutting down two Peshmerga soldiers. A T-55 tank under the control of the Peshmerga fires at the hostile technical with its main gun, destroying the vehicle. A Peshmerga artillery spotter on the side of the desert mountains locates the Lybians camp and relays the position to a BM-21 MLRS. The BM-21 fires of a barrage of rockets that explode around the Lybians's camp, killing four Lybian soldiers. The Lybian gunner on the R-70 MLRS zeroes in on the position of the Peshmerga position and fires a swarm of rockets. The rockets impact around the Peshmerga's BM-21, destroying the launcher and killing three Peshmerga soldiers. . The remaining Peshmerga forces launched their offensive against the Lybians, their T-55 and Technical leading the way. The Lybian forces went out to meet them, their Type 59 tank firing its 100mm gun at the Peshmerga technical, sending the vehicle up in a ball of flames. The Peshmerga T-55 returned fire, destroying the Lybian's tank as a Peshmerga sniper shot a Lybian armed with an RPG-26 who tried to fire on the tank . The gunner of the Lybian R-70 MLRS lowered the launcher to its shortest range and fired off his remaining rockets off at the Peshmerga T-55. The rockets impacted the tank, exploding in ball of flames. The five Peshmerga infantry moved in on the five remaining Lybians defending the R-70. The machine gunner on the R-70 fired a burst into the Peshmerga, killing one of them . A Peshmerga infantryman fired an RPG-29 rocket at the R-70, destroying the MLRS and killing a Lybian soldier standing next to the vehicle. . A Lybian NLA sniper picked off the Peshmerga RPG gunner with a well-aimed shot from his Gepard , only to be himself killed by a Peshmerga sniper's Barret . The Peshmerga sniper was killed by an RPG-26 shot, and was blown apart , but the Lybian RPG gunner was cut down by a Peshmerga's AK. . The two Lybians concentrated fire from their FN2000s on the two Peshmerga, killing one of them. The second Peshmerga took cover behind the destroyed T-55 and unslung an RPG-29 off his shoulders. He peeked out from cover and took aim at the two Lybians and fired. The rocket caught both Lybian NLA soldiers in the blast radius, killing both of them. . The Peshmerga soldier raised the RPG-29 over his head and shouted in Kurdish. WINNER: Peshmerga Expert's Opinion While the NLA had better training and coordination, this was insufficient in overcoming the Pheshmerga's greater experience and superior weaponry which could easily take down the former's tanks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Human Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors